I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the slicing of food products, in particular ham, sausage, bacon, cheese and the like in accordance with the preamble of claim 1. An apparatus having the features of the preamble of claim 1 is known from EP 1 020 260 A2.
II. Description of Related Art
In further known apparatuses for the slicing of food products, which are also called slicers and which work at a high cutting speed, adjustment possibilities must be provided, in particular in the product supply system, in order to be able to set the relative position between the product, the blade and the cutting edge in the best possible manner in dependence on the respective product to be cut up, in particular in dependence on the product size. Relatively complex setting processes and correspondingly designed product supply systems are required for this purpose.